Battle Race
The Battle Race is a tournament mode exclusive to Twisted Metal (2012). In this mode, contestants race through a predetermined number of checkpoints to reach a finish marker which results in the remaining contestants' destruction. There are three types of races - the standard Battle Race, the Race to Battle, and the Check Point Race - which appear in each of the three characters' chapters in the Story Mode. However, The racing modes are only available in the offline Story Mode and are not available in the game's online mode. Desciption and Rules Each chapter of Twisted Metal (2012)'s Story Mode has at least one Battle race variation included. Sweet Tooth's story includes the standard Battle Race, Mr. Grimm's story includes the Race to Battle, and Dollface's story includes the Check Point Race. While the rules of each variation of the races may vary, the general rules remain the same. Each vehicle is equipped with a bomb attached to it; those who do not reach the finish first will be destroyed by these bombs. However, the bombs are not active at the beginning of the race. Halfway through the race, a bomb activator checkpoint will appear, and once a contestant drives through this checkpoint, the bombs on each of the vehicles will activate. After this, the detonator checkpoint (usually back at the starting or finish line/marker) activates; once a contestant reaches this checkpoint, the bombs on each of the other vehicles will explode, declaring a winner. It is also necessary to note that if a contestant misses a certain amount of checkpoints, their bomb will detonate prematurely, eliminating them from the race. While it is possible to destroy other contestants during the course of the race, the main focus of the races is to finish in first place. Each race takes place in a different level. If the player is victorious, they are treated to a camera angle displaying each of their opponents exploding in a slow-motion style. Variations Battle Race In the standard Battle Race event from Sweet Tooth's story, the contestants race through Diablo Pass and back, starting from the highway entrace at the south end of the map. When Ghost Town Gulch is reached, the detenator will activate, located at the starting point of the race. The first contestant to reach this checkpoint is the winner. This race follows the standard Battle Race rules. If you beat this race, you unlock Roadkill. Missed checkpoint limit: 12 Total checkpoints: 80 Race to Battle "FINISH IN THE TOP 4 TO SURVIVE" Race to Battle is very similar to the standard Battle Race, however at the end of the race, the top four racers will be forced to fight to the death to declare a winner. Mr. Grimm's Race to Battle takes place in Sunsprings, California, traveling from one school to the other, as well as through the valley on the south end of the map, the mansion, and the movie theater on the north end of the map. If you win, you unlock the Super Mine. Missed checkpoint limit: 12 Total checkpoints: 103 Check Point Race The final variation of the Battle Race consists of a race collecting checkpoints (modeled after the "C" in the Calypso Industries logo) in a similar fashion to how weapons are picked up. Each of these checkpoints are in a predetermined area. However, once the last checkpoint is collected, the final, detonator checkpoint will be revealed. This checkpoint is different from the others in the fact that it is moving as a Health Semi. The first contestant to drive through all of the checkpoints and the Health Semi wins this race. Dollface's race takes place in Diesel City, and covers the entire map. It is considered by many to be the most difficult of the three races due to the fact that the race leads into the buildings of the level. Because of this, it is easy to miss checkpoints and fall, making it almost impossible for players to boost back into the lead. If you win, you unlock Shadow. *Collecting checkpoints awards the player with bonuses such as turbo and energy recharges. *A message indicator at the bottom left of the screen tells where the next checkpoint is located. Missed checkpoint limit: None Total checkpoints: 23 Trivia *A bronze trophy, "Racing? In a Twisted Metal Game?!" is unlocked for the player if they complete Mr. Grimm's Race to Battle Event without missing any checkpoints and winning the race (1st place). **''Twisted Metal (2012)'' is not the first game in the series to depict racing modes. Twisted Metal: Head-On had a minigame in the Tokyo Rooftops where the player races against superbikes. *Crimson Fury, Kamikaze, Death Warrant, and Reaper are the four most used vehicles for Battle Races. This is due to their high speed and manueverability. Compared to larger vehicles such as Darkside and Sweet Tooth, these vehicles will always have a higher chance of winning because of their stats. *If two-player co-op is being played, neither player will be destroyed if one of the teammates hit the detonator. *Battle Races may be an allusion to the movie Death Race, which apparently had a huge impact on the game itself. *One of the songs in Twisted Metal (2012) is called "Race to Destruction." This song may be a reference to the game mode. Category:Gameplay